Forgotten Pain
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: After an explosion going after Two-Face, Robin forgets who he is! Batman, Alfred and the Team must help him remember. But what if he doesn't? What if, during the explosion, Two-Face got a good look at Robin without his mask? How does Zatanna feel about all this? What will it take to bring back the smirking, cackling, Boy Wonder? Read and find out... WARNING: hurt Robin. Chalant
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost Memories

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

Two-Face. It had to be Two-Face. I couldn't get a break, could I? I had been studying for a _huge _test I had when Bruce had poked his head round the door.

"Bat-signal. Let's go," he had said.

"I gotta study, Bruce," I had retaliated but Bruce gave me one of his looks.

Now, fighting against Two-Face's men, I was wishing I had stayed home. Two-Face himself made his way towards the ladder that led down to the water.

"Bats! He's getting away!" I said, but Batman didn't answer "I guess I'll get him then,"

I ran after him as he climbed down the ladder. I looked down to see him jump off the ladder and into a speed-boat. No way was he getting away that easy! I jumped off the dock and landed on the back of the boat. The boat sped across the river, heading towards the bridge.

"You!" Two-Face said, his voice its usual half-growl.

"Me," I said, taking out my escrima sticks.

I launched forward and aimed a hit. Two-Face moved so my escrima sticks hit the controls. I kicked Two-Face in the gut. Two-Face grabbed my ankle and pulled me off balance. He put his hand on my back and lent me over the side of the boat, my nose inches from the water. I lent back and headed Two-Face in the face before turning around and swapping positions with him so _he _was the one leaning over the boat side. I held him by his shirt, his life-or-death coin in his pocket. Suddenly, I felt something leave my face and I could suddenly feel the wind in my eyes, but that was only possible if...

Two-Face lent against the side of the boat, a domino mask in hand.

"Richard Grayson?" he said _"You're _Robin?"

I growled and pulled him away from the boat ledge. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see the Gotham Bridge and one of its supports coming up close.

"Oh crap," I muttered "GET DOWN!" I shouted.

I pushed Two-Face to the floor and the boat hit...

* * *

**Batman's P.O.V**

The Bat-boat skid along the water. The Coast-guards had arrived where the speed-boat had hit. I could see they had pulled Two-Face out of the water but where was Robin? I saw something floating in the water a few yards away. I brought the Bat-boat to a stop beside it. Robin was floating on his side without a domino mask. The hatch opened, I lent out and I pulled him out of the water. I sat him in the back seat and immediately headed towards the underwater entrance of the Batcave.

"B-Bats? W-what's going on?" Robin spluttered.

I lent back to look at him.

"It's going to be fine, son. You'll be fine," I said.

Robin closed his eyes again and fell into unconsciousness. I looked at the water a head of us. Then I got a lot more worried over Robin because, without his mask, Two-Face may know who Robin really is!

* * *

The Bat-boat submerged and came back up in the Batcave. I saw Alfred standing by.

"Master Bruce?" he asked, he gasped when he saw Robin "Oh my!"

I carried Robin over to the hospital bed and Alfred got to work.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed... where was I? Wait a minute... _Who _was I?

"Robin? Are you ok?" a man dressed as a bat asked.

"Who's Robin?" I asked, sitting up with tremendous effort.

"Very funny, Master Richard," said an old man.

"Who's Richard?" I asked.

The 2 adults looked at each other.

"Dick, are you feeling ok?" the bat man asked.

"Who's Dick?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" the old guy asked, concerned.

I sat quiet for a moment. Wondering.

"Nothing," they gasped "Who are you 2? Um... who am I?"

"Your name's Richard John Grayson but everyone calls you Dick for short," said the bat man "I'm your adoptive father Bruce Wayne. This is Alfred Pennyworth, our butler and friend,"

"You lost me at _adoptive. _Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, not sure if I should trust a guy dressed as a bat "And why are you dressed like a bat?"

"The 2 things are connected, Master Richard," said Alfred.

"Dick. At night we protect Gotham City from super-villains and criminals, as Batman," he pointed to himself "and Robin," he pointed to the yellow 'R' on my chest.

"So I'm your sidekick?" I said, feeling strangely annoyed at the word 'sidekick'.

"Actually you're my partner and you and the others don't like being called sidekicks, you prefer protégés," said Bruce.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes. Your friends," said Alfred "Quite a rambunctious lot,"

I looked at them blankly.

"I don't remember," I said "All I remember is... is a loud explosion, pain and then waking-up here!"

"Explosion? Dick... Tonight we went after a criminal called Two-Face. You followed Two-Face onto a speed-boat and you both started to fight. Neither of you were looking where the boat was going and it crashed. The Coast-guards pulled Two-Face out of the water and I pulled _you_ out and brought you here," Bruce said.

"Where's here?" I asked.

"This is the Batcave. It's where we train and work," said Bruce "And get medical attention,"

I looked at them blankly again, not sure what to say or do.

"Perhaps we should take Master Richard to more _familiar _surroundings?" suggested Alfred "The Manor, for example?"

"The whater?" I asked.

"Dick," said Bruce, standing up "We live in Wayne Manor, which is directly above the Batcave. Maybe seeing all your stuff will help your memory,"

"But I recommend you both change from uniform," said Alfred.

I looked at what I was wearing. A red t-shirt with black, short, sleeves, black trousers with some red at the top, black combat-boots and a golden belt.

"What the heck?" I said and looked up at them.

* * *

After I got changed into some black jeans and a blue hooded sweat-shirt Alfred had supplied, Alfred and Bruce took me into an elevator and we all went upwards. When we came to a stop and the door slid away, it opened up to a hallway. A regular, old, hallway. I suddenly got a migraine and I saw a weird flash of something. _M__e, walking, on my hands, out of the elevator with Bruce following. I was about 9 maybe 10. I fell forward onto my back and laughed... more like cackled._

"Dick? Are you alright?" Bruce asked.

"Fine," I said "Just a headache,"

"Do you recognize this place?" Alfred asked.

"Kinda. Maybe. I think... I think I remember... walking on my hands and... and cackling," I stammered, the single memory foggy.

"You do that very, very, _very _often," said Bruce "You say it clears your head to walk on your hands and you're natural laugh has always been a cackle,"

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

I sighed and looked down. Then a question hit me.

"How old am I?" I asked, wanting to know how old that memory was.

"You're 14. 15 in December," said Bruce.

I looked down again, worried. What if I never remembered anything?

"It'll be alright, Master Richard," said Alfred "I'm sure you'll remember who you are,"

I smiled but I got the strange urge to smirk... weird.

* * *

**Chapter 1 all done! Please review and please vote on my poll!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends

* * *

**Still Robin's P.O.V**

When Bruce opened the door to what was supposedly _my _room, I had another weird flash. _Me, walking into this room, holding onto a backpack's strap. There was only the furniture. "This will be your new room, Dick," said Bruce. _I blinked and I remembered Bruce had mentioned I was adopted. That must have been when I first saw the room. It sure had changed. Now it had, at least, a dozen hooded jackets and jumpers, a bunch of jeans in a pile on the floor and the waste paper basket tipped over. I took one step inside and looked around. There was a desk with 3 thick books opened on it and above it was a pin-board with photos pinned on it. I took a step towards it and looked at the pictures. There was a black-haired boy with shades in a bunch of them. There was one of him with a redheaded boy, one of him with the redhead and a bunch of other teenagers that were all taller thus older than him. I looked at one of the pictures of the black-haired boy pinning the redhead's arm behind his back.

"That's you and your best friend, Wally, when Wally annoyed you last year," said Bruce, seeing what I was looking at.

I then noticed a strand of my own hair in my eyes and I realized the black-haired boy was me.

"What about this one?" I said, pointing at a group-shot.

"Remember I said there were other super-heroes with kid-partners?" Bruce said, I nodded "Well you're all friends. That's you," Bruce pointed to each one as he named them "Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash, or K.F as you call him. M'gann M'orzz A.K.A Miss Martian, but you call her Miss M. Conner Kent A.K.A Superboy, or S.B. Raquel Ervin A.K.A Rocket. Artemis Crock A.K.A Artemis the Archer. Kaldur'ahm A.K.A Aqualad, but for some reason you _don't _call him A.L. And that's Zatanna Zatara A.K.A Zatanna the Magician, but you've nicknamed her Zee,"

I looked at the pin-board again and saw there were other photos of Zatanna. Ones of just me and her. My eyes widened at one. I was standing behind Zatanna with my arms wrapped around her waist, she was leaning back with her head on my shoulder, her right hand was on my entwined fingers, her left hand was cupping my cheek and my head was lent over her shoulder as we... I looked at Bruce for answers.

"Is Zatanna my-"

"Yes," Bruce answered without letting me finish, something told me he did that a lot "You 2 have been dating since New-Years which was 5 months ago,"

"Huh. No wonder I thought she was pretty," I said and Bruce laughed.

"You'll have to tell the Team that Master Richard has amnesia, Master Bruce," said Alfred "Perhaps they could help him remember things,"

"I suppose so, Alfred," said Bruce "But I'm in no hurry to have 7, hormonally raged, teenagers in my house. I'll ask them tomorrow,"

This response told me that what Alfred had said back in the Batcave, that the Team were 'rambunctious', was an understatement.

"But for now," Bruce looked at me "You should get some sleep, Dick. It's 4 in the morning,"

"When you wake I'll have breakfast ready in the kitchen," said Alfred "Which is just down the stairs and through the left archway,"

"Alright," I said, nervously.

* * *

**Kid Flash's P.O.V**

Conner pushed me down, onto my back, onto the floor.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Conner and he helped me up.

"I prefer it when Dick's your sparring partner and _I _get to watch," I said, cracking my spine, then it hit me "Hey. Where _is_ the Boy Blunder?"

Everyone looked around, expecting him to do the ninja-thing and give us all heart-attacks. I went and sat down with the others.

"The only heart-beats I hear are our own. He's not here," said Conner.

"And I don't sense him," said M'gann.

"Weird. Dickie-bird's _never _late for training," said Artemis "Except for when he's out helping Batman,"

"And he always calls to tell us if he's doing that," said Raquel "Weird,"

"Eh, there's a first time for everything," I said, although Dick had never been late the 4 years I had known him.

**Recognized: Batman, 0-2**

We all expected the computer to announce Dick's arrival as well but it didn't. The way Batman walked over to us I could tell there was something wrong.

"Bats? Is something up?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" Artemis hissed in my ear.

"Batman?" Zatanna said, nervously "Is something up with Dick?"

Batman looked at us.

"It's a long story," he said "We were trying to stop Two-Face when..." the story lasted 10 minutes but it shocked us all "The bottom line is Robin has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything before waking-up in the Batcave,"

"Let me guess," I said "You need us to help jog Dickie-bird's memory,"

"You _are _his closest friends," Batman said.

"Does Dick know me and him are-" started Zatanna.

"Yes, he does," Batman interrupted "But doesn't remember,"

Zatanna looked down. I felt sorry for her. It was obvious she was in _love _with Dick and now he didn't remember he was in love with _her. _Harsh.

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V**

We zeta'd to the Batcave and took the elevator up to the mansion above. I hadn't been in Wayne Manor since Dick's 14th birthday party. We walked down the hall and went through the archway on our left. We saw Alfred doing the dishes while Dick sat at the island counter, looking down at his folded arms.

"Hey Dick," I said, putting on a brave face.

He jumped in his seat and stared at us.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"5 seconds ago," said Wally "So we hear you've got amnesia, eh? Don't worry. We're here to help jog your memory,"

"Um... ok," Dick said, doubtfully.

There was something different about Dick... his eyes... they were... different... PAIN! That's what was different! Dick couldn't remember what had happened so he didn't feel the pain anymore... until we helped him remember that is.

"C'mon!" said Wally, pulling Dick out of his seat "Let's get started!" he practically dragging Dick out.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Dick said and we all muffled our laughter.

* * *

Wally dragged Dick to the living room where he sat him on the sofa.

"Well I'm outta ideas," said Wally "I was hoping he'd remember all the times I'd dragged him or something,"

I slapped Wally over the head and he cringed.

"I have an idea," said Raquel, and you could tell by her smile she wasn't serious "Maybe Zatanna should kiss him. _That _should bring back some memories!"

We all groaned and both Zatanna and Dick blushed.

"Hey. Don't we all have that DVD thing?" Conner said "Ya know. A DVD of all the clips we filmed on our phones over our first few months,"

"Oh yeah!" said Wally "Ah, memories,"

"Well go find it, Kid Moron!" I said "Dick's gotta have his copy somewhere!"

"Why me?" Wally asked.

"Because you're the fastest," I said "You've got flipping super-speed!"

Wally pouted but disappeared in an instant. We all looked at Dick, who was silent. IT WAS SO WEIRD!

"Do not worry, Dick. We _will _help you remember," said Kaldur.

"Thanks um..." Dick trailed off, trying to remember Kaldur's name.

"Kaldur'ahm. Kaldur for short," said Kaldur.

"Yeah. Thanks Kaldur," Dick sighed, his arms crossed and leaning on his lap.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The DVD

* * *

**Zatanna's P.O.V**

Wally came skidding back into the room. In his hands he held a grey DVD case that said 'The Team during the first few months' written on it.

"I found it in his sock draw. Good to know he cares," he said.

Wally passed the case to Conner, who passed it to M'gann, who passed it to me.

"Put it on then, Zatanna," said Artemis.

I went over to the DVD player and turned it on. I put the DVD in and turned the flat screen on. We all positioned ourselves either on the sofa, sitting on the back of the sofa or sitting on the floor. I went to sit next to Artemis but M'gann grabbed me and pushed me down beside Dick, making us both blush. Kaldur pressed play with the DVD player remote and we all watched.

* * *

**Filmed on Artemis's phone**

We were on the beach.

"What are you guys doing?" Artemis asked from behind the camera.

"Hoping to get sticky," said Wally, running over to Dick.

Dick had half berried a soda bottle in the sand.

"Why are you doing that?" Artemis asked "To prove your immaturity?"

"Pretty much," said Dick "Dude, you got the mints?" he whispered to Wally.

Wally smiled and passed the tube to Dick. Dick unscrewed the cap of the soda, put a piece of cardboard over the top, opened the mints and put it face down so the only thing separating soda from mint was cardboard. I walked over to Dick and looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing, Dickie?" I asked.

Dick smiled at me.

"Haha!" he cackled "Mints plus soda plus a chemical I'm not sure is legal equals a big, glorious, mess," he said, smirking happily "Ya better stand clear if you don't wanna get sticky,"

"I think I'll stay," I said "Sounds immature and childish... that's always fun!"

Dick slid the cardboard away and pink foam erupted. It went a _lot _higher than expected thanks to Dick's might-not-be-legal chemical. The pink foam splashed down and soaked us all. Me and Dick laughed and laughed and laughed as the soda soaked us, despite it was going to take hours to get the soda out of my hair. Wally whooped triumphantly. The camera looked down as Artemis took a battery, that she had in her pocket for no reason, out and it looked up as she threw it at Wally.

"YOUCH!" Wally exclaimed "Babe! What the heck?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GONNA TAKE TO GET THE SODA OUT OF MY HAIR!?" Artemis shouted as the foam died down.

Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, babe," he said "I ur..."

Artemis dropped her phone and the camera captured Artemis chasing Wally, shouting "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" repeatedly.

* * *

We all laughed at the clip. Dick was smiling but I could tell he was on the doorstep of his natural smirk. Kaldur pressed pause on the DVD.

"Do you remember that happening?" Conner asked Dick.

Dick groaned and screwed his eyes shut.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Migraine," he answered "But... I think I... might... it's pretty foggy but I think I do remember it. Barely. I just remember watching the foam erupting and thinking it was asterous... whatever asterous means,"

"No one tell him!" Wally suddenly exclaimed "I'm sick of his made-up words,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Asterous is the opposite of _dis_asterous," I said "It's one of your made-up words. You use it instead of awesome,"

"Ugh!" Wally groaned.

"Oh... seems pointless," Dick said.

"He admits it!" Wally exclaimed "Does it count if he has amnesia?"

"No!" we all said in unison and Wally pouted.

"We better continue with the DVD," said Kaldur.

"Good idea," said Raquel.

Kaldur raised the remote and pressed play.

* * *

**Filmed on Wally's phone**

We were all in the Cave's kitchen/living room. Dick sat in the middle of the green sofa with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Everyone else was sitting around.

"Ok, man, press play!" Wally said, suppressing laughter.

"Alright already!" said Dick.

Dick raised the T.V remote and pressed play. Wally turned his phone camera to look at the screen. A cartoon boy wearing a blue t-shirt, blue shorts and a white bear hat with a yellow dog both started singing. **(Whoever is the first to guess what show they're watching gets a shout-out! Sorry for the lame prize)**

_"...All our favourite foods are totally dead," _the boy sang _"They cannot procreate in little food beds,"_

Everyone burst out laughing.

"And this is a kids' show?" Wally laughed, shaking the camera.

"Luckily very few kids know what _procreate _means!" Dick cackled "Or what it is!"

Tears came to my eyes as I laughed into Dick's shoulder.

"That is very inappropriate for a childrens' show," said Kaldur.

"Oh, loosen up Kal!" laughed Raquel and Kaldur smiled.

M'gann floated around the sofa to face everyone.

"What does procreate mean?" she asked.

Everyone. Died. Laughing.

* * *

Currently; Wally was choking on laughter. The rest of us had laughed but not as much as before. I looked to Dick to see him smiling, ever so close to a smirk, and holding back laughter. Normally I would have rested my head on him shoulder and he would wrap his arms around me and we'd laugh until we passed out (which had happened once). He saw me looking at me and we both blushed.

"Get any glimpses of memory from that?" Kaldur asked.

Dick's smile dropped and shook his head. He got nothing. I frowned.

"I still think Zatanna should kiss Dick," said Raquel "It makes the least sense and in our lives the least sense always works,"

"Alright. After hearing that I'm on Raquel's side," said Wally.

"Don't _we _get a say in this?" I said.

Raquel and Wally looked at me and Dick.

"No," they said as if it was obvious.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," said Dick "You all seem great and fun to hang-out with but I just don't remember _any _of you,"

We all looked at him and sighed.

"We better keep watching the clips. Hopefully it'll jog something," said M'gann and she took the remote from Kaldur and pressed play.

* * *

**Please review! And again, whoever guesses what show the Team were watching gets a shout-out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Entering a Mind

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

When the home-videos finished all I had remembered was some forests from a camping trip and the bright light of the training circle from a clip of me beating Wally. It was weird. Watching me do stuff I couldn't remember. And these people trying to help me remember. It was like being the new kid at school... kinda. After each clip Zatanna would look at me hopefully. Probably hoping I had remembered her and the time we'd spent together. I wish I did because Zatanna was H-O-T hot! And she was _my _girlfriend? Technically I wasn't her boyfriend, mentally, not until I remembered who I was.

"Anything?" Wally asked "Are you mentally my best bud again?"

I thought.

"No," I said "Sorry Wally,"

Everyone sighed.

"I could try telepathy," said M'gann.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"One of M'gann's powers is telepathy," said Kaldur "And, if you're willing to let her, she could enter your mind and try to stitch it back together, in a manner of speaking,"

"She'll be in my _head?" _I said, thinking it an extreme invasion of privacy.

"Well, unless we try, you won't have much of a head," said Wally "It's that or Zatanna could kiss you,"

"Can I take option B?" I asked.

"Ooooooh!" whooped Raquel and Wally.

"Telepathy's more likely to work," said M'gann "It won't hurt... unless you fight against it,"

"I guess telepathy is fine," I said, slowly.

"Alright then!" said M'gann.

She got up and sat next to me.

"This won't hurt?" I asked.

"Promise," said M'gann "Just don't fight against me, ok?"

"I don't know what that means but ok," I said.

"I'm coming too," said Zatanna "Just in case,"

M'gann's eyes glowed green and things got... weird...

* * *

"Hello?!" my voice echoed in the darkness.

Everything was pitch black but I was giving off red light so I could see myself.

"M'gann? Zatanna? Hello?" I called.

Where were they? I was all alone... in my mind...

* * *

**Miss Martian's P.O.V**

Me and Zatanna appeared in a hall of mirrors. I was wearing what I always mentally wore, a white-and-navy variation of my stealth-uniform. Zatanna looked at herself. Seeing she was now in uniform.

"Where's Dick?" she asked.

"Right next to us," I said.

"I mean here. Where is he here?" she asked.

"Oh! I don't know," I answered "We'll have to find him,"

"Great," Zatanna growled.

"We won't be able to prepare his mind without the mental form of his current physical self," I said.

"Even better," Zatanna said "Let's just see if we can get outta this hall of mirrors,"

"Good idea," I said.

* * *

We walked and walked and walked. I was beginning to wonder if the hall of mirrors represented Dick's current confusion. Suddenly I heard something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, grabbing Zatanna's arm.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Hahahaha!"

"There it is again!" I said.

"Yeah... it sounds kinda like-" Zatanna cut herself off and started running "C'mon!" she called "It's Dick's cackle!"

* * *

I ran after her but we came to a hexagon of mirrors, reflecting us showing different emotions. We turned to go back but the way we came in was gone. The cackle was silent.

"Now what?" I asked.

"This..." said Zatanna "Nepo a yaw tuo!"

Nothing happened.

"Powers don't work in someone's mind. We have to find Dick and he has to agree for you to have your magic," I said.

"Great," Zatanna said, folding her arms.

"Meanwhile we better hope something happens to let us out," I said.

Me and Zatanna sat on the floor, back-to-back.

"We're gonna be stuck here forever, aren't we?" said Zatanna.

"No..." I said "Only until our physical bodies die of starvation or thirst,"

"Great," said Zatanna.

"Who are you!?" a desperate voice shouted "How did you get in here?"

We turned to see a 7-year-old boy standing a few yards away. He had raven-black hair, powder blue eyes and a slight tan that seemed to be his natural skin tone. He wore a white, short-sleeved, t-shirt that was to big for him so the sleeves went to his elbows and it went down to his knees and grey jogging bottoms that were also to big to they went under his heel.

"My name's Zatanna and this is M'gann M'orzz but we call her M'gann for short," Zatanna said "Who are you?"

"My name's D.J," the little boy said "That stands for Dick John. Dick is short for Richard. I'm Richard John Grayson,"

Me and Zatanna exchanged looks.

"Can you please help us out of the hall of mirrors, D.J?" I asked "We can't remember how we got in here,"

"Remember?" D.J asked us "What's that?"

"It's when you think back to things that happened to you in the past," Zatanna said.

"Think? Things? Happen? _Past?" _D.J asked.

"Zatanna," I whispered to her "He isn't a person. D.J's a representation of some point in Dick's life,"

"Oh," Zatanna whispered back "D.J," she addressed him "Can you help us out?"

"Of course. I know this place like the back of my hand!" D.J said "Follow me!"

We walked through an opening that had appeared without us noticing. We followed D.J through the labyrinth of mirrors until I heard a crowd...

* * *

D.J led us out a door and we found ourselves outside. There were strange, half-invisible, people running around. The grass kept changing too. It would be dead then alive then light green then dark green then mostly mud then barely any mud. Me and Zatanna looked to the sky. The Sun kept rising and setting in a matter of seconds.

"Here we aren't!" sang D.J, doing a hand stand then landing on his back "Outside, inside, between-side, fun-side!" he sang.

"D.J," I tried, he rolled onto his front and looked at us "Can you please help us? We're looking for a friend. He's 14 with black hair and blue eyes,"

"Okee-doke!" D.J said, before rolling into a hand stand, back-flipping and landing on his feet "Come one, come all!"

I looked at Zatanna and she jestered having a screw loose by spinning her finger at the side of her head. Then she realized something, went on one knee and smiled at D.J.

"D.J, do you like magic?" she asked, I saw what she was doing.

"Yep! Father does it to-" D.J looked blank for a second "to make me feel better when I'm sick,"

"Well, D.J, I can do magic," Zatanna said "But I can't unless you let me. So, can I do my magic?"

"Of course, Zee," D.J said "But only if you do a trick for me!"

"Alright then," said Zatanna "Ekam a evod raeppa!"

Zatanna clasped D.J's hands together then pulled them apart. A white dove appeared and flew into the air before disappearing in a puff of golden dust.

"EEK!" D.J squealed.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

"ANYBODY!" I shouted "ANYONE!? IS SOMEONE THERE!?"

Then I saw a figure. A teenaged boy around my age wearing a lot of black.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He turned around. He was wearing a blood-red t-shirt with black sleeves, black trousers, black utility-belt, a black cape with a red interior and black gloves. His hair was black with blood-red tips and he had pale skin. His eyes were... they were midnight blue but what struck me the most was... HE WAS ME!

"You're me!" I said.

A strangely visible, black, energy started to radiate off him.

"No," he said, his echo a dark growl as if 2 people were talking at once "No, I'm not,"

And he grabbed me by my t-shirt and threw me onto my back.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congratulations Angel of Darkness 1214 for guessing the show the Team were watching was Adventure Time!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hidden Demons

* * *

**Miss Martian's P.O.V**

D.J skipped merrily a head of me and Zatanna. It soon became clear we were at a circus. There were flyers for the Flying Graysons on the ground.

"This place must be a representation of Dick's childhood at the circus," I said.

"Dick once told me when he was 5 to 8-years-old he was known as D.J," Zatanna said "So D.J's the representation of Dick as a child,"

"Look," I said, and pointed.

The circus tent was flying around as if a strong wind was blowing from the inside.

"Hey D.J," Zatanna said, D.J turned around and Zatanna knelt down to be at eye level with him "What's in there?" and she pointed at the tent.

D.J looked at his feet, his hands clenched into firsts.

"The bad thing," he said, worried "And a good thing... I put the bad thing in there because he was scary but its loosing strength. It wants to hurt the good thing that's in there so it can be strong again..." D.J looked up at us "I don't want the bad thing to hurt the good thing! I don't want the bad thing loose! I didn't mean to put the good thing in there!" and he started crying.

Zatanna put her hands on D.J's shoulders.

"Don't worry D.J," she said "The good thing is our friend. We'll get him out,"

Me and Zatanna started heading towards the circus tent's entrance.

"No!" D.J cried "Don't go in there! The bad thing's in there! Its mean!"

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

The angry guy picked me off the ground by my t-shirt and threw me aside again. I hit a wall and a weird pulse of energy made things less dim. I was in a circus tent. With black seats, black sawdust, black everything.

"I- I remember this place," I said "I- I grew-up here... until-"

I looked up and saw it. Frozen in time were black-and-white versions of the Flying Graysons and a 9-year-old me reaching down for my mother's hand. My sudden memory was interrupted by the angry guy grabbing me again. He took out an escrima stick and I could tell he was going to hit me over the head with it.

"Don't do it!" someone shouted "He's us! We're him!"

"No I'm not!" the angry guy shouted, letting me go.

Yet another me had appeared. This one looked around 11ish. All the red in the Robin-uniform was replaced with dark purple and his cape was more like a cloak with a hood. He had purplish-blueish eyes.

"Stay out of this Restraint!" said the angry guy "I'm sick and tired of forever being locked away!"

"Oh, shut-up Rage!" Restraint shouted "He's the Dominant! You can't destroy _him _because that'll destroy us _all, _guineas!"

"Shut-up, Restraint!" Rage shouted.

Who was coming up with their names? Rage, Restraint?

"What the heck's going on here?!" I shouted.

"Quiet you!" Rage hissed.

"Rage!" Restraint shouted.

Restraint grabbed Rage's arm but Rage passed right through him.

"Rage!" Restraint shouted again but his voice began to loose volume.

"Help," I whimpered.

Rage took out both escrima sticks and rose them in the air.

"Don't!" another new voice shouted.

We all looked to the entrance of the circus tent. There stood a 7-year-old me wearing over-sized, white, clothes.

"Get lost, D.J!" Rage shouted.

"Stop trying to kill us! We're only different aspects of _his _personality," said D.J.

"I'm sick of always being locked away! I'm always being suppressed," growled Rage.

"That's because you're _rage, _Rage," said D.J "And we have so much rage it's dangerous to let you out!"

"I just don't wanna be locked away anymore!" Rage shouted "It's about time I suppress this idiot," he pointed at me "and take over!"

"Rage! He's the Dominant! You suppress him you destroy his mind!" D.J shouted "We _are _his mind!"

Rage looked down on me as I shivered.

* * *

**Miss Martian's P.O.V**

D.J had run a head of me and Zatanna, into the circus tent, and had closed it up so we couldn't get in.

"D.J's insane," said Zatanna "And I wonder what the bad thing is,"

"It's probably an aspect of Dick's personality," I said.

"You're right there, M'gann," said someone.

We turned around to see Dick standing behind us! And it was the mental representation of his current physical form!

"Dick!" Zatanna cried, and she hugged him hard.

"I'm fine, Zatanna," Dick said, awkwardly hugging back "But I still have amnesia,"

"Do you remember anything?" Zatanna asked.

Dick looked down, sadly.

"My biological family was killed and I saw it," Dick said "Something tells me it was murder,"

Zatanna hugged him again then lent back in his arms. She stroked his cheek.

"Sapphire blue eyes," she said "It's you,"

"Can we get outta my head, M'gann?" Dick asked "Before _another _part of my personality shows up?"

"Of course," I said.

* * *

**Kid Flash's P.O.V**

They blinked and stretched.

"I feel like I've been sitting still for hours," Dick said, rolling his shoulders.

"You have," I said "For 3 hours to be exact,"

"What happened?" Conner asked M'gann.

"It's fuzzy," M'gann said "We ran into a representation of Dick's childhood self, a 7-year-old called D.J,"

"I wonder what happened to him," said Zatanna, cracking her back.

"He stopped the angry part of my personality from locking me away with the help of the restraint part," Dick said "But I do remember a few things. Not memories just facts about you guys,"

"Like what?" Raquel asked.

"Raquel and Kaldur are dating. M'gann and Conner are dating. And so are Artemis and Wally," Dick said "And... I remember... the night my family died,"

We all looked at each other then at Dick. He looked up at us and you could see... pain... in his eyes.

"Let's _not _try telepathy again," Zatanna said "It was... weird inside Dick's head,"

"Yeah, it was," said Dick.

They both blushed. Why? Something had happened in Dick's head but I didn't know what.

* * *

**Zatanna's P.O.V**

We started to just talk about different things to help Dick remember. But he didn't remember anything else. At around 12ish Alfred said lunch was ready and most went to eat. Dick stayed sitting on the sofa, looking at his hands in his lap. When everyone was gone I sat down next to Dick. He looked at me in surprise.

"Hey," I said to him, taking one of his hands in mine "It'll be ok,"

"I hope so," he said, rubbing the crook of his nose with his spare hand "I want to remember. I _really _do but... You all seem nice and I _really_ want to remember you all... especially you," he gave me a weak smile.

"Dick..." I said "What if I told you about... about our relationship. Like, about dates we've been on or things we've done. Maybe you'll remember something. I'm not saying Raquel's idea about us kissing is a good one but maybe talking about it will jog your memory,"

"I guess that way I'll at least remember something about... us," Dick said, smiling.

"We could do it now while everyone's eating, I'm not very hungry," I said.

"Neither am I," said Dick.

"C'mon. Let's go somewhere where Wally won't come bursting in," I said "Which he does quite often,"

"I had a feeling he did that," Dick said, almost smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Us

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

We went into a room at the back of the mansion to talk. Zatanna sat on one chair and I sat opposite her on another. Zatanna took out her wallet, took a picture out and passed it to me. It was me and her. Zatanna was bent over with her arms wrapped around my torso, my left arm was wrapped around her and my right was waving at the camera.

"That was last month," Zatanna said "It was our day off and me and you went exploring around Happy Harbor. We found this great ice-cream pallor and we pigged-out on toppings,"

"Sounds like it was fun," I said.

"It was and we didn't regret it even when we both got sick from it," Zatanna said, smiling.

I smiled back.

"So how many dates have we gone on?" I asked.

"I've lost track," Zatanna said "They were all amazing," she blushed "But my favourite was one of our firsts,"

"What did we do?" I asked.

"Well... it was the 7th of January and I only remember that because it was a week into the year. We went to the Happy Harbor Pier. We went on the farris wheel so we could get a view of the fireworks they were doing and you paid the guy to make sure we were at the top when they started," Zatanna said "Before they started I shivered and you wrapped your arms around me and I lent my head on your shoulder. Then the fireworks started and watching them was like... magic," she looked at me "Especially because I was with you... Everything was just... perfect,"

We smiled at each other. I wished I did remember Zatanna. She seemed nice and she was pretty and, from what I heard, we were good together.

"Do you think there's any logic to that kiss thing?" I asked "The things I've remembered I seem to remember from experience so..."

"So if we kissed maybe the experience will jog your memory of... us?" Zatanna asked.

"Maybe," I said.

Zatanna lent over and kissed my cheek. I got another flash of memory. _Me, handing an envelope to Zatanna. She looked inside and took out 2 concert tickets. She squealed, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "It's been sold out for months! How did you?" she asked. "Magic," I replied. _I looked at Zatanna.

"Did that jog anything?" she asked.

"Only that I got you concert tickets to a sold-out show and you went nuts over them," I said.

Zatanna smiled at me, her light neon-blue eyes sparkling.

"That was 2 months ago. You admitted you didn't like the band that much but you loved seeing me happy," Zatanna said "I thought that was really sweet of you,"

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So if I got that from a kiss on the cheek?" I said "What would I get if..."

Zatanna grabbed me by my t-shirt and kissed me... on the lips. I immediately had another memory flash. _Me, standing in a H-U-G-E hall. Outside the windows it was night. The New-Years tune was playing. Zatanna stood a few feet away, wearing a magician outfit. She grabbed me by the arms, pulled me close and kissed me, I snapped my arms around her waist. _Zatanna pulled away and looked at me.

"Get anything?" she asked.

"New-Years. You kissed me," I said "That's all I got,"

"At least you remember our first kiss," Zatanna said "New-Years at the Watchtower,"

"The watch-what?" I asked.

"The Watchtower. The Justice League's orbiting HQ," Zatanna said.

"Justice what?" I asked.

"Oh boy. Wally's gonna _love _explaining the whole super-hero thing to you," said Zatanna.

* * *

**Zatanna's P.O.V**

I had kissed Dick! Now he remembered New-Years at the Watchtower. But he still didn't remember being my boyfriend. Not everything, anyway. We were silent for a second... until Wally came speeding in.

"There you guys are!" he said "I was starting to think you'd gotten lost,"

Dick smiled at me and I smiled back. Wally looked at us.

"What were you guys doing before I came in?" Wally asked.

"I was trying to help Dick remember our relationship," I said, I could tell Wally wanted to ask something, probably a something dirty "By the way, Wally. Dick doesn't remember the Justice League. Can you explain?"

Wally smiled, grabbed the back of Dick's t-shirt and dragged him away.

"Dude! Quit dragging me!" I heard Dick shout.

"Well your reaction hasn't changed despite your amnesia," Wally replied.

I followed them out and into the hall.

* * *

Wally pushed Dick down onto the sofa and sat on the floor. I walked in and sat next to Dick.

"Dickie-bird doesn't remember the Justice League!" Wally said "Time to re-educate him in current culture,"

"How do we do that?" Conner asked.

"Easy!" said Wally, grabbing the T.V remote and turning on the News "We watch the News and then we turn it to G. Gordon Godfrey and show him how to shout back at critics,"

"Shouting back at critics," I said "that always cheers us up,"

"If you're super-heroes then why would people criticize you?" Dick asked.

"Oh, they're annoyed we wear masks and they think we're aliens or something," Wally said.

Conner and M'gann gave Wally a look.

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot,"

"Forgot what?" Dick asked.

"M'gann is a Martian and Conner is half-Kryptonian," I said.

"Oh," Dick said.

"Shush up. There's a story about The Flash!" Wally said "My mentor and uncle," he added for Dick's sake.

* * *

**Please review and check out my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heroes and Villains

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V**

We all watched as the News both congratulated and slaundered us. Finally, Wally changed the channel to a Gotham News station.

"Last night the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, faced off against Two-Face and his 22 men," said the News reporter "Robin followed Two-Face onto a speed-boat and, according to sources, a fight broke-out. Neither one of them was looking where the boat was going and it crashed into the Gotham Bridge,"

I looked at Dick as he stared at the screen, his face deprived of emotion. I looked down to see his and Zatanna's hands were entwined on his lap. I turned back to the T.V screen.

"The coast-guards pulled Two-Face from the water and in his hands was a domino mask, presumably ripped from the Boy Wonder's face," continued the News reporter "Two-Face was rushed to hospital and is now in a coma so it is unknown if he saw Robin without his mask,"

Dick looked down, regret on his face, before looking back at the screen.

"Robin, himself, is yet to be found. Witnesses say that the Bat-boat was seen with Batman pulling something, presumably Robin, out of the water," the News reporter went on "It is unknown if the Boy Wonder made it or not. And, if he did, will he continue fighting crime?"

Wally put the T.V on pause (thank you Sky Box) and we all looked at Dick, who was stoic.

"Dick?" Zatanna asked, gently nudging him.

"What's going on with me?" he said "I don't get how I could do something like fight crime,"

"You have Batman," said Zatanna "We all have mentors to teach us,"

"Like who?" Dick asked.

"I've got The Flash as my mentor. We've got super-speed. Flash is also my uncle," said Wally.

"My mentor is Green Arrow. We don't have any super-powers. We use archery to fight crime," I said "Also on Team Arrow is Red Arrow, formally Speedy. He was Green Arrow's protégé before me,"

"My mentor's Aquaman. He is also the king of Atlantis, where I come from," said Kaldur "We use mystic power to control water,"

"I work with Icon. He uses his alien abilities and I use an alien tech-belt he made for me," said Raquel.

"My mentor is also my uncle," said M'gann "He's Martian Manhunter and we use our natural Martian abilities to fight crime. I have telekinesis, telepathy and shape-shifting. My uncle has the same plus some,"

"My mentor is Superman who is also my Kryptonian father," said Conner "I only have 4 of his _many _powers. I got super-strength, invulnerability, inferred vision and super-hearing,"

"My mentor was my father," said Zatanna "He taught me magic... but now he's being processed by Doctor Fate..." she looked down and Dick squeezed her hand, reassuringly (seemed, despite the fact he didn't remember, Dickie-bird still knew how to comfort his girlfriend).

"Other than super-heroes," said Wally "There are also super-_villains,"_

"Like who?" Dick asked.

We went over every super-villain we had all encountered. By the end of it... Dick was pretty shocked.

* * *

...GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL...

Two-Face lay in the bed. The nurse took some notes of his condition on her clipboard. A strange shadow reached out, grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, knocking her out.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," said Two-Face, sitting up.

"Black Mask needs to know," said the shadow "Do you know who _he _is?"

"Yes," said Two-Face "I know who Robin,"

The shadow grabbed him and they disappeared.

* * *

**Shortest chapter yet. Don't hate me. Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't hate me because I haven't updated in FOREVER. And, since I had fun describing Dickie-bird's mind, I've decided to look into telepathy again. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Further Telepathy

* * *

**Zatanna's P.O.V**

We returned to Wayne Manor the next day. Dick was in the living room, sitting on the sofa.

"What up, Dickie-bird?" Wally asked.

"Hi guys," said Dick, he seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'm just gloomy today," he said.

Mood swings. The unexplainable change in a teenager's emotions. Probably not the best thing to happen to a guy with amnesia.

"Well... I bet Zatanna could cheer you up!" Wally said, smiling.

"Shut-up, Wally," I said.

"So how are we gonna jog your memory today?" Artemis asked.

"Weeeeeeell... I'm willing to try telepathy again," said M'gann, I gave her a startled look "Before we were randomly entering Dick's mind so now I have a better understanding of where to enter it can be more affective,"

"If you do that I get to see what makes the little bird tick!" said Wally, basically meaning he wanted to violate his best friend's privacy.

"I don't exactly trust you in my head with only M'gann, Wally," said Dick.

"I guess I'll be coming along too, then," I said.

"You sure, Zatanna?" Kaldur asked me "You were quite shaken up last time,"

"Don't worry, Zatanna," said Artemis "I'll go in your place,"

"Thanks Artemis," I said.

They all got into a circle. M'gann's eyes glowed and their shoulders slumped. I sat on the sofa, worryingly watching over my boyfriend.

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V**

I looked at my uniform.

"When did we change?" I asked.

I looked at M'gann and Wally to see them both in uniform, only the red of M'gann's stealth-uniform was white which included her cape and hood.

"Where are we?" Wally asked "I wanna find some blackmail material on Bird-Boy,"

We were in a long, winding, corridor with boarded up doors. The floor was made of black-and-white tiles and the walls were covered in brown wallpaper that had darker brown, polished, wood runnings going up and down between the doors.

"This is Dick's Hall of Memories," M'gann said "But we need to get to where his feelings are,"

"Why? I asked "We wanted to unlock his memories now we're in a Hall of Memories,"

"It was the trauma that caused Dick to forget who he was. We need to access his emotions in order to ease the trauma so we can open up his memories," said M'gann.

"Where _is _Rob, anyway?" Wally asked.

"That's what we need to find out," said M'gann.

_"Hahahaha!" _someone cackled.

"But I think I know someone who can help," said M'gann, smiling.

A 7-year-old, raven-haired, blue-eyed, tanned, boy wearing oversized, white, clothes dropped from the ceiling. His powder-blue eyes gleamed.

"Meeeeeeeeeeegan!" he sang "Good to see you later!"

"Say what?" Wally said "You mean 'good to see you again', kid,"

"Who are you?" the kid asked "You look familiar,"

"I'm Wally," Wally said "Who are you?"

"I'm D.J," sang D.J, doing a handstand.

"Does that stand for Dick John?" Wally asked.

"Well, duh, Wallman!" D.J said.

"We need help finding our friend," said M'gann "The same one as last time. We need to find him. But we also need help finding where the emotions are. Can you help us?"

"The Dominant is with Cheer," said D.J.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"I can't take you," said D.J, sadly "But I know what can!"

"What?" I asked.

"Bravery!" D.J shouted.

A 12-year-old boy jumped from the ceiling. He wore the Robin uniform only the red was replaced with green.

"Hi!" he shouted "I'm Bravery!" he announced.

"He can take you... to get to the Dominant you have to go through where the nightmares are. No one is better to take you there than Bravery," said D.J "I have to go deal with Rage again,"

D.J ran through the wall and it rippled like water as he passed through.

"C'mon!" Bravery said, his greenish-blue eyes glinting "This way!"

I looked at Wally and he shrugged.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

I landed with a thud. The same red light as before was radiating off me. I was in a meadow that was surrounded by trees and it was very sunny, there was a mountain at the edge of the field. There was a cackle and I saw someone swing through the tree branches. They jumped from the trees, did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. He wore grey jeans, a powder yellow hoodie under a white jacket. He was sky blue eyes.

"Hi," he said "I'm Cheer,"

"You're the first part of my personality I've seen that doesn't wear that Robin uniform," I said.

"Probably because you're at your most cheerful and happiest when you're not Robin," said Cheer "You're happiest when you're hanging-out with the Team in your civvies,"

"I am?" I said, bewildered.

"Oh, yeah," said Cheer, slapping his forehead "D.J mentioned we have amnesia," I stared at him when he saw 'we' "Amnesia doesn't affect you subconscious,"

"Oh," I said "So... where are we?"

"That mountain is called Mount Justice," said Cheer "You were at your all time happiest once when you and the Team were just messing around outside,"

"Oh," I repeated "Well, I need to find my friends,"

I stood up and looked around. A little way away was a stone archway with wooden doors that were chained shut.

"What's through there?" I asked, pointing.

"Oh... that's where the nightmares are," said Cheer "I keep them locked away as to not spoil my mood,"

I sighed, my gloomy mood returning.

"Ah. Gloom's gotten to you, hasn't he?" said Cheer.

"Gloom?" I said.

"Yeah! Gloom. I think he hangs out at the outskirts of the nightmares," said Cheer "I know Fear hangs out _in _the nightmares, but that's not his choice,"

I stared at him.

"Are all the aspects of my personality completely insane?" I asked.

Cheer cackled.

"Spontaneous, actually," he said.

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V**

We walked out of the Hall of Memories and onto a path. There were buildings and I recognized it as Gotham but there was no noise of traffic or people, it was completely abandoned.

"Welcome to the nightmares!" announced Bravery.

"This is Gotham," I said.

Then a young boy came running out of an alley. He had ghostly pale skin, his black hair was messed up, he wore black jeans, a pale red t-shirt and had milky-blue eyes. He was sweating, was covered in ash and he panted. He tripped on the curb and fell forward. He crawled back and up against the wall of a building. A demonic Joker walked up to him. The little boy put his arms over his head as he curled up. Bravery ran forward and kicked the demonic Joker in the side. The demonic Clown Prince of Crime disappeared in a puff of smoke. The little boy looked up with terror filled eyes.

"Hiya, Fear!" Bravery said, smiling determinedly at the boy.

Fear cringed.

"H-hi, B-brave-er-ery," Fear stammered.

"I'm helping these guys look for the Dominant. Can you help us get through the nightmares?" Bravery asked.

"S-sure," Fear stammered "B-but th-the nightmares are- are sc-scar-y!"

We started walking along the path. Fear's shoulders were slumped as he held his arms, his hair in his eyes. Why was Dick's fear portrayed as a 9-year-old?

* * *

**Sorry for the hold up! And I want M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Bravery and Fear to encounter more of Dickie-bird's nightmares. Which Batman villains should he have nightmares about? And can anyone guess why Dick's fear is portrayed as a 9-year-old? Also; D.J isn't an emotion so what is he? Please answer these questions in a review! Until next time... stay whelmed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares and Emotions

* * *

**Miss Martian's P.O.V**

I watched over Fear in worry. Why was Dick's fear represented as a 9-year-old? I knew that the mental representations of someone's personality were represented as the age they felt that emotion the strongest. So Dick felt the most fear at age 9. How come?

"So all of Dickie-bird's nightmares are here? Why is it Gotham?" Wally asked.

"Most of the Dominant's nightmares are set in Gotham," Fear whispered.

"Why are you 9?" Artemis asked.

"I-" Fear stammered "When the Dominant was 9... he felt the most fear,"

"How much fear can a 9-year-old have?" Wally asked.

Fear put his arms over his head and shivered.

"It's personal," he whispered.

I felt like I was about to pass-out. I admit I sometimes lost control of my telepathy and the result was me feeling whatever someone else was. Fear didn't have any other emotions but fear. Being so close to a pure emotion was overwhelming.

"Oh come on, Fear!" said Bravery "When the Dominant was 9 he lost his family! He felt like he was alone in the world and he was so scared of what might happen next, Fear's 4-year-old representation became a 9-year-old representation,"

We all stared at Bravery.

"How could you say something like that as if it was nothing?" Wally asked.

"Bravery has no fear... he's nothing but bravery and courage," whispered Fear "While I'm all fear and terror,"

"Oh," Wally said "So do we all have these representations in our brains?" he asked me.

"Pretty much," I said.

We walked in silence until... a green, scaly, fist punched through a wall, from inside a building, and grabbed Fear. Fear screamed as the person pulled him inside the building.

"Another nightmare!" I gasped, feeling Fear's pure terror.

"We have to get him!" said Bravery "He's the only one who knows what door leads where here,"

"Door?" Wally wondered.

"The doors lead to different parts of the Dominant's mind! One door leads to wherever Rage is, another leads to Gloom, another leads to Confusion and so on! Fear is the only one who knows which door leads where when you're here, in the nightmares!"

"So if Dick's with Cheer, we need to go through the door that leads to Cheer," said Wally "And Fear's the only one who knows which door in this part of Dick's mind will lead us to him?"

"YES!" Bravery shouted "C'MON!" and he jumped through the hole in the wall.

We looked at each other before going after him.

* * *

**Fear's P.O.V**

...

**(Fear's an emotion. He doesn****'t have his own P.O.V)**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

Cheer was happily doing backflips. I sat on the ground, my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around my legs. I wondered... how could I possibly do any of that? All I remembered from my life before adoption, before the super-hero thing, was the night my biological family had died. After the Team had gone home last night I had remembered over hearing a man threatening the lives of the performers then seeing the same man by the trapeze rig before the Graysons died. My unexplained gloom returned.

"Oh. Hi Gloom!" Cheer said.

I looked behind me to see another emotion. To my surprise Gloom was 10-years-old! He wore a baggy, grey, hooded jacket, black t-shirt and black jeans. He had dark circles around his eyes and his skin was paper-white. His eyes were a pale greyish-blue.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"I was drawn here because you're having gloomy mood swings," Gloom said.

"Why are you 10?" I asked.

"My representation is of you on the first anniversary of the Flying Graysons' deaths," Gloom said.

"You look tired," I said.

"That's because the night before the anniversary you couldn't sleep because of the memory of their deaths," Gloom said.

"Oh," I answered "So you're here until my mood changes?"

"Yep," Gloom said "Unfortunately,"

Cheer frowned at Gloom but then backflipped up into the air and landed on a tree branch. Gloom sat down next to me.

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V**

We went into the building. In the corner, being held above the ground by his t-shirt, was Fear. Our jaws dropped at the sight of who was holding him captive... Killer Crock.

"Killer Crock!" Wally gasped.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Bravery demanded.

Fear whimpered as Crock lifted him higher. Bravery jumped up, swung on a pole and used his momentum to fling forward. He kicked Killer Crock in the side and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You ok, Fear?" Bravery asked.

Fear was hyperventilating, his throat seemed to suddenly go dry and he stared at us.

"It's not over," he croaked.

A giant vine shot from the floor and pushed Fear through the ceiling.

* * *

We ran outside. Poison Ivy was rapping Fear in vines. He screamed as tears started to stream from his eyes. Sharp horns grew from the vines and pricked his skin. I reached into my quiver (when did that appear?) and I notched an arrow. I fired and it hit Poison Ivy in the face. She disappeared into dust. The vines encasing Fear faded away and Fear landed on the floor.

"Fear! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ok? What does that even mean? What does 'you' mean as well?" Fear asked.

Me and Wally exchanged looks.

"Fear isn't real," M'gann whispered to us "He's just a mental representation of Dick's fear,"

"Oh," said Wally "I don't get it," I slapped the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter," said M'gann "Fear!" I got his attention "How long 'til we get to Cheer?"

"N-not f-f-far," he stammered "Just around the next corner and down the street... but the scariest nightmare is around there,"

"We can face anything," said Wally "Let's go,"

* * *

**What's Dick's worse nightmare?! Wait for the next chapter to find out...**

**And D.J _does _stand for Dick John. It was his name in The Graysons T.V pilot, I just use it so you can tell the difference between them.**

**I just realized I did 2 chapters in one day! GO ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You all must _hate _me for taking so long to update. And what makes it worse is I ended the previous chapter with a cliffhanger! Please forgive me! Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Emotions, emotions, emotions

* * *

**Miss Martian's P.O.V**

Fear walked slower and slower as we neared Dick's worse nightmare. I felt like I was about to collapse. Fear was becoming more and more and more pure... his fear was overwhelming.

"What's Dick's worse nightmare?" I asked.

Fear trembled as he got closer.

"He fears... the Dominant fears-" he stammered.

We walked round the corner and came face to face with the Boy Wonder's greatest fear...

"The Dominant fears losing everything he knows and loves," said Fear.

Several super-villains were holding half-invisible figures of Young Justice and Justice League. Fear walked forward and collapsed to his knees. The super-villains dropped the super-heroes, the super-heroes dropped like a bag of rocks. Fear started radiating a red haze with black tinges. The super-heroes disappeared into dust. Fear was on his hands and knees, trembling. I wished I could enter his mind and calm him but Fear didn't have a mind. We looked to Bravery but he had started to turn invisible.

"Bravery! Get outta here!" I shouted.

The entire mindscape shook. Then I realized. The purer Fear became the more fear Dick was feeling and he got less brave.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

I started rocking where I sat. My gloom had been replaced with a tremendous amount of fear so Gloom had disappeared.

"Why am I scared?" I asked Cheer.

"Well..." Cheer began "You know I told you about Fear? Well, he lives where you lock away your worse nightmares. If you're feeling scared he must have ran into one of them,"

"Oh," I said "What can I do to stop it?"

"Nothing," said Cheer "Don't worry about it or Fear's lesser twin, Worry, will turn up,"

"Never tell someone not to worry because that makes us worry more!" I said.

Sure enough, another me turned up. He was around 13-years-old but was slightly shorter than me. He wore the Robin-uniform but the black was replaced with dark blue and the red was replaced with light blue, the yellow was replaced with a dark green. He, like his name, had a worried expression.

"Hi Worry," said Cheer "How are you?"

"Worried," Worry replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm worried I'll let down Batman and the Team just because I'm the youngest," Worry said "That's why my representation is 13... because that's how old you were when Psycho-Pirate used his Medusa Mask on you and your greatest worries made themselves known,"

"Who's Psycho-Pirate?" I asked.

Worry kept his mouth shut and sat down, shivering. There was silence until I heard a large _boom! _come from behind the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Fear's in trouble," Worry whispered "But other consciousnesses are intervening,"

"Consciousnesses?" I questioned, then I realized "My friends!" Cheer and Worry looked at me "My friends! I have to go help them,"

"No!" Worry croaked "I'm worried your mind will be destroyed which equals the end of us,"

"I have to help them!" I demanded, standing up.

"Where did this courage come from? You don't remember being the Boy Wonder, so how come you're acting as brave as him?" Cheer asked.

I stepped back. Where _had _this sudden courage come from?

"I don't know!" I exclaimed "Even though I don't remember being Robin and being a member of the Team, they're still my friends!"

"So... what are you going to do?" Cheer asked, smiling with satisfaction.

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V**

"How'd you do that?" Wally asked.

We were all shocked about what Dick just pulled off.

"I dunno," said Dick.

"What now?" I asked.

"We go to the root of his emotions, we treat the trauma, fix his memory and ta-da! We have the Boy Wonder back!" M'gann said, cheerfully.

Fear was curled up on the pavement. Bravery had disappeared to whatever part of Dick's mind he resided. M'gann knelt down beside Fear and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fear... where are Dick's root-emotions?" she asked.

Fear didn't look up but he pointed down a street.

"Thanks Fear," said M'gann and she stood up "Let's go,"

We followed her down the street. I looked over my shoulder at Fear. A 13-year-old emotion in pale, cream, coloured versions of Dick's civvies appeared (Comfort) and wrapped his arms around Fear.

* * *

The street led to a dead end. M'gann, somehow, knew what to do. She walked through the wall, like D.J had done, and we followed. We were in an arched hallway that was covered in mirrors. In the reflection of each mirror a scene was playing out. In each one Dick was showing different pure emotions.

"We're in the root of all the crazy people we've met while in Rob's mind," I breathed "Holy crap... this is overwhelming!"

The end of the corridor was dark.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"Dick's trauma," said M'gann "C'mon. We need to ease it,"

We cautiously followed her as she headed towards the darkness. I turned around and saw D.J at the end of the corridor. When he saw me looking he walked through the back wall. When we walked into the darkness M'gann spoke...

"We need to get to the start of the trauma," she said.

I looked to Dick, only to see him completely stoic. He hugged his arms and his eyes were half-lidded.

"You ok?" I asked, quietly, nudging him with my elbow.

"I dunno," he whispered.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

We went down, down, down into the trauma. Muffled screams bounced off the walls and into our ears. It got harder and harder to walk through the darkness as it enveloped our legs, like trudging through sewage. I started glowing red again, Wally started glowing yellow, Artemis glowed light green and M'gann glowed white with a pink tinge.

"Now I'm freaking-out," I confessed.

The entire darkness shook.

_"You're not ment to be here," _an echo said.

The echo bounced around us, sending a shiver up our spines.

"We're here to help!" M'gann shouted.

_"I don't need help!" _said the echo and something passed past me _"Leave! While you still can..."_

What part of my personality was this?! I was racking my brain for an answer.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

_"Wally believes because you know... D.J... that you get a free pass," _said the echo _"IT DOESN'T!" _it shouted and a gust of wind blew at us from bellow _"D.J'S A FRAUD! A FAKE! HE ISN'T PART OF THE DOMINANT'S PERSONALITY! HE'S SEPPORATE!"_

"I can see you're upset about D.J, but what are you?" M'gann persisted.

_"I..."_ the echo did a dramatic pause...

Suddenly a bright light was shining in the distance. It reached out in sparks. We got closer to see...

_"...am Trauma," _the echo continued.

Trauma was an undeterminable age. His entire being glowed yellow with sparks flying around him. His eyes completely glowed an icy, barren, terrifying, light blue that lightened to pure white in the center. And he was covered in orange scars (the result of emotional scarring).

_"Get out!" _he shouted _"I'm the only one to know the truth!"_

Trauma's lips were parted to show his clenched teeth as his voice echoed around us but he never actually moved his mouth to talk, but blackness seeped out between his teeth like ink in water.

"Know what truth?" I asked.

_"I'm the only one to know!" _Trauma screeched, opening his mouth.

The blackness seeped out around the edges of his mouth. Yellow lightning shot out at us.

"We need to leave!" M'gann shouted.

A strong wind blew around us, forming a sorta tornado around Trauma. Trauma's yellow, short-sleeved, t-shirt and yellow jeans whipped around him.

"If we don't leave now..." M'gann took in a sharp intake of breath as air started disappearing "If we don't leave now..." tears spilled out and they were blown away in the wind "If we don't leave... TRAUMA WILL DEVELOP INTO INCURABLE INSANITY!"

"GET US OUTTA HERE!" Artemis shouted as the wind began to lift us off the floor.

The last thing I saw... we're crystal clear tears pouring down Trauma's cheeks...

* * *

"DICK!" I heard a desperate shout of my name.

I sat up and looked around. There were people I recognized but couldn't place. Wally was sitting next to a blonde man who openly comforted him. Artemis was with 3 people, a blonde man and a blonde woman and a Vietnamese women in a wheelchair. Artemis was hugging the one in the wheelchair while the other 2 rubbed her back. I looked to M'gann to see her silently crying her eyes out with her uncle's arms wrapped around her (he was green and I recognized him from the News we watched yesterday). I looked above me to see the person who had shouted my name was Bruce and besides me knelt Zatanna.

"W-what h-ha-ppen-ed?" I shakily asked.

"After being in your head for 3 hours you and the others started breathing heavier," said Zatanna "Then, after another 2 hours, you all collapsed onto your backs and you started to have seizures,"

At this, the blonde man with Artemis and the one with Wally went up to Bruce and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell happened!?" the one with Artemis demanded "Jogging your son's memories shouldn't have done this!"

"I don't know what happened, Oliver," said Bruce, pushing off the wall "Why don't you ask them!"

Oliver turned to face the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

* * *

It took a while to explain because we were still shaken up by it all. In the end there was no rage about what happened. Oliver and Dinah (Dinah being the blonde woman with Artemis) comforted Artemis while Artemis's mother (the lady in the wheelchair) came to grips with what she 'allowed her daughter to go through' (it sounded like she blamed herself). Barry (the blonde man with Wally) comforted his nephew. I was pretty shaken up by the encounter with Trauma myself. Bruce watched over me while Zatanna hugged my close and comforted me about it all.

After 20 minutes of Zatanna comforting me, she lent back to look at me. With a pale blush on her cheeks, she lent forward and gently placed her lips on mine and I carefully kissed back (but my eyes remained open). When Zatanna pulled back and looked at me I gave her a small smile, which she took as success.

* * *

...LATER THAT NIGHT...

I sat in bed that night, wide awake. There was something I hadn't told anyone. Before re-entering my the physical world, D.J had gotten to me...

_"I need to show you this, Dick," D.J said, pulling my wrist._

_We were in darkness but there was a tent. It glowed from the inside. Past the outta layer of the tent were hung cloth so you couldn't see whoever was inside._

_"What is that, D.J?" I asked._

_"The one emotion that isn't represented as you is the emotion of love," said my counterpart "Your love is represented as whatever you love most on this world," he pointed into the tent "Your love is in there,"_

_I walked in, dodging around the hung cloth as if it was a maze. Then a silhouette appeared. It was the silhouette of a girl with long hair. The silhouette opened its eyes as if the light was shining through its head and the whites of its eyes. I peaked around one of the hung cloth to see a memory playing out. The center of the tent was my bedroom in Wayne Manor, but if I looked up I could see the ceiling of the tent. I looked at the bed, at the memory..._

**(R)(R)(R)**

_I was sat on my bed... with Zatanna. I was sat cross-legged with Zatanna on my lap. Her legs were wrapped around my torso and our arms were stretched out with our fingers entwined. We were making-out with a lot of... 'passion'. Zatanna pulled back and we both breathed heavily, both of us sweating and panting. We smiled at each other._

_"I got you something," she said._

_"What?" I asked._

_Zatanna, her legs still wrapped around me, lent over the side of the bed and grabbed her purse. She pulled a black box from inside. Zatanna looked at me and held the box between us. I lent back on my arms. Zatanna opened it and took out a round, silver, dependent attached to a braided piece of leather._

_"Look what the charm says," she said, seeing the look on my face._

_I took the charm and looked at it. The edge of the charm had a thicker piece of metal wrapped around it so it had an edge. The inside of the charm was painted black but the engraving was silver.** Property of Zee**; it read. As a response I wrapped my arms around her, lay back on the mattress with her on top of me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, obviously happy with my reaction..._

**(R)(R)(R)**

_After watching the memory play out 2 more times, I turned around and started heading out of the tent. I had figured it out. My love was represented as Zatanna because... I was in love Zatanna..._

...I shook my head. I couldn't even remember the first time I met Zatanna, how could I be in love with her? It was obvious if I never remembered Zatanna wanted to re-start our relationship from scratch. I absentmindedly reached under my pillow. To my surprise, I found the charm that said; **Property of** **Zee**, under it.

* * *

**Did their encounter with Trauma creep you out? I hope it did! I know Trauma isn't an emotion but there's more to someone's personality than just their emotions.**

**Also, none of you guessed what D.J is! They were all REALLY good guesses but none of them are correct (some were close-ish).**

**This will be the last of telepathy being used in this fic, except for mind-links that may or may not happen. **

**The next chapter is gonna be the beginning of the climax (unless I forget). Hope it doesn't disappoint! ;)**

**Please read my other stories, particularly Time Passing and 6 Robins: The story of The Huntress! (but if you want to read 6 Robins, you'll have to read 5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick! because 6 Robins is the sequel).**

**Anyways, please review if you want another chapter!**

**Rocky out, peace!**


End file.
